Talk:Churrta the Rock
Boss does not appear It looks like the boss does not always appear at the specified location. This is possibly because the quest 'Eavesdropping' was activated. Eavesdropping is a very close-by quest. I'll be trying to run again and post my findings in a minute--Wormy 00:39, 8 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, I returned to the spot after completeing the quest and the boss is there. I'm changing the article accordingly.--Wormy 00:45, 8 November 2006 (CST) Skills Skills confirmed via SOC. --Dirigible 19:07, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Location I have found this boss at another location. -- (talk) 07:00, 31 October 2006 (CST) image:Churrta the Rock Map 2.jpg :That's the same location... --Rainith 03:30, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::This picture should probably be used instead, its a much shorter path and more coherent. --Wormy 00:39, 8 November 2006 (CST) :::Added to article. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:08, 23 January 2007 (CST) Not Elemental? The guy can be diseased and exploited, unlike Elementals. Has anyone confirmed him being elemental, i.e. with weapon mod or EoE? --RolandOfGilead 11:48, 23 November 2006 (CST) :He can also be affected by Bleeding. Maybe it's because bosses must leave corpses for skill capture that he doesn't follow the usual rules for elementals? Just an uninformed guess. — HarshLanguage 23:31, 13 February 2007 (CST) Seems this boss can be kd'd, unlike other elementals (craigs or mesa's in desolation), noticed with 55 (SoJ), that after each hit he and his "guards" do the regular "kd" pause, when SoJ wears off their attack speed greatly increases. This seems to affect aswell few sandstorm craigs that are near him --Kielus 04:18, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Churrta's Maul This guy currently has the only zealous green hammer in the game, making it pretty good for thumpers. I wonder if there's a good way to farm this guy... DancingZombies 14:19, 24 November 2006 (CST) :I tried farming him a few times, but unlike most of the Cantha warriors, you cannot pull him away from the other mobs around him, so the only way to kill him is to bring a sizable group with you, as far as I can tell. :-( --Wormy 16:49, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::55 with spoil victor works wonder here. 15% DP helps because of sandstorms Jaimes Laig Romarto I want that hammer. :P Arshay Duskbrow 03:04, 13 December 2006 (CST) No matter how many times I kill him (Solo) he just dosen't seem to want to give me that bloody Hammer, been at it for 5 hours now. By the way, I'm using a 55 Mesmer build with Dual Visage, I agro and regen hp until the casters get in melee, then I cast visage and let them drain out all their energy, ensuring no weakness from Ebon Hawk, so no Knockdown from Stoning, and his Devastating Hammer skill dosen't charge up either. - Zulu Inuoe I'm so lucky. I went to get Devastating Hammer off of him and I also managed to get his hammer which is friggin awesome. I soloed him (kill monsters and henchies off radar) about 8 times, and finally he dropped it. Really nice hammer with IAS, and worth alot :) Zealous hammers are bad.. — Skuld 08:01, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::Is there a reason why they're bad? I really don't think there is. -67.172.14.127 08:36, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::Even assuming you can hit every time with them standing still, it barely makes up for the energy lost from the -1. And in the real world, they will be kiting and you will be blind/hexed/against guardian. — Skuld 11:02, 20 May 2007 (CDT) ::::True Enough; my Apologies. -67.172.14.127 13:01, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::::-1 regen is 1 energy every 3 seconds. Hammers swing at 1.75 seconds so you're still making a profit there. You're just not making as much gain as a axe or sword. With a IAS then you'll be hitting similar speeds as the other weapons so I still don't see why it's bad. It's not the best I agree but it's not 'bad' bad :::::That above comment is mine. Forgot to comment teeheehee --Blue.rellik 02:23, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well there's a reason vampiric upgrades are scaled differently to slow attacking weapons (Hammers, Scythes and Bows are 1-5 life stealing instead of 1-3). IMHO it would make sense to have 2 energy gain on hit...--PatRedway 16:29, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Description Changed description, it's in the notes section Don't need 55 He's farmable with earth tank ele as well, just bring Ward of Stability. Sliver Armor + Empathy works best. P.S. This guy is freaking HUGE... That is the largest hunk of bash-your-face-in walking rock I've seen in a long time. --Slic 06:01, 1 February 2008 (UTC)